Forum:Why does megaman always lose the powers he got when there a sequel.
why is it that megaman loses the powers he gets from the bosses of the previous game on the next game. You know how Mega Man's weapons have limited ammo? Maybe he ran out of energy after beating Dr. Wily in each game, so he ends up having to use new weapons in each game. SonofSamhain 14:37, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Museum I always though megaman had to return the powers back so Dr.light could rebuild the robots and donate them to the museum, since in megaman 7 gutsman still had his power, but oddly megaman didn't took it after the fight.In 10 too but thats probably because it was data of the robot masters and not the ones from the museum. :It was never explained why Mega Man don't keep the weapons obtained. In some sources like Mega Man: The Wily Wars and the drama CD, it's shown he kept the weapons, but in others he doesn't has them, and even loses his slide and charge shot in recent games. Mega Man could not obtain the weapons of Quint and the Mega Man Killers in Mega Man V, and neither from Doc Robot and the Weapons Archive (if he could take all weapons from the archive, Wily would be screwed). : :The X and Zero series have something similar, but in some games it's shown X's armors and Zero's weapons suffered heavy damage from the battles, and because of it they had to be repaired. In the Mega Man X manga, X throws away the armors he used. Being peaceful characters, they probably destroy the weapons to avoid them from causing harm, they keep them in a Weapons Archive, or they where unusable after the game because they suffered damaged and ran out of energy, being not repaired afterwards. Who knows? --Quick 19:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Its strange that megaman keeps the megaman killers power in megaman 10, from way back since the stages are just remakes of the events that happen way back, and megaman is not really fighting them at the same time as the roboenza event is more of a flash back, but that flash back reminds megaman that he has those powers, this is probably true considering megaman doesn't take the power in a cutscene like usual after beating the special stage it just ends and than megaman just haves the power, another reason this is true is because after megaman beats the special stage, he has the killers power in the beginning of the main game meaning he has already beat the killers before the main game begins. It also explain why bass & protoman don't have these powers, since around the time megaman was fighting these robot bass wasn't even made yet( bass was made sometime before the events of megaman 7) and protoman didn't help megaman fight until megaman 9. meaning megaman probably already has all the powers from all the games, but he probably forgot he has them.( proof being the song played when fighting the old robot masters is called " abondoned memories." username: wariomanp date: april 10 2010 Maybe previous weapons were ditched so Mega can be upgraded. Limited memory like on a camera, maybe? Chortles Master1029 23:18, August 8, 2010 (UTC) That's a bag of spilling. -- 00:18, August 9, 2010 (UTC) next gen I always assumed it was because the next generation of bad robots were either too powerful, or built to be immune to the previous generation. Megaman being a robot, his memory wouldn't be infinite and he'd have to dump the worthless abilities in order to absorb new ones. His megabuster being a direct plasma blaster, not really any way to protect against that. Each shot is basically a small sun, after all. Combine that with the current generation baddies abilities, and you have weapons that can shred any current gen baddies, some easier than others. I figure certain bosses are susceptible to other bosses abilities as a safety measure. Wouldn't do to build a world conquering robot if you couldn't stop it if it decided to come after you. Wiley is pretty wily, after all:P The same reason X does because too much power is bad. After each game, X returns his armors to Light, and unequips his special weapons. (unequipped as opposed to disposed of as proved by X5's usage of X4 weapons)